Adhesive
by Tione
Summary: Kurama's always had bad luck. Now it's about to get worse. AU, HK shounenai. Chapter three has been revised. I advise rereading even if you already have.
1. Stuck To You

**_Adhesive _**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: This is one of those stories that won't be updated until I finish another one. ^_^' I had this idea and I just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. 

Warning: This story is shounen-ai! Should you not know what that is by now, then please do us all a favor and hit the "back" button.

            I had always had bad luck. 

When I was three I lost my mother among the sand dunes and never saw her or my tribe again. I wandered until I was found by a serial killer four years later.

I barely escaped because a sand snake attacked him. It turned on me but I got caught in its scales. It dragged me into a city where it was killed and I was sent to an orphanage. 

When I was thirteen, the orphanage was blown up by the Queen. I lived on the streets until I was kidnapped by slave traders. 

After that, my ill luck went into hibernation. I was taken in by an old man who didn't know his sandal from the ceiling. He often said odd things, but the one he repeated the most was, "You're like adhesive, boy. You'll draw all the sand on this god-forsaken planet to you." I dismissed it like all his other harebrained comments.

He died a year and a half ago and I've lost track of time. I think I'm seventeen, but one can never be sure. I lived in his home, working his job, until now.  

As you can see, my luck isn't the best. But now isn't the time to reminisce.  

"Rebels! You will be punished for your treason against the Queen!" a man cloaked in a tunic of deep green with light brown breeches, the garb of the Imperial Army, shouted. 

A crowd gathered around, their eyes fearful. Compared to the finery of the officer, they wore rags. The torn tunics and breeches, dirty faces, tangled hair, and ratty sandals all spoke clearly of their class.

There were four of us. One of them had a deep gash on his forehead and his sticky, luminescent green blood was dripping all over his clothes. He was cowering in heap on the floor, sufficiently cowed. 

The second one holding his ribs with one hand and also had the same demeanor as the first.

And beside me was a guy that couldn't be older than me. He had a collection of cuts littering his face and arms but unlike his comrades, he had his head up and was staring defiantly at the officer. 

"You're not one of my squad. What're you doing here?" he asked me out of the side of his mouth. 

"Wrong place, wrong time," I answered sourly. 

"Don't worry; we'll get out of this."

The officer stopped his declarations of undying admiration of the Queen to snap, "Shut up, vermin!" 

A pretty girl with doe brown eyes filled with tears and tangled brown hair threw herself from the crowd. 

"Please don't do this! They're innocent!" she wailed. After that, all of her words became incomprehensible for she had attached herself to the officer, sobbing storms of tears. 

Whispers of, "She gives water for these men!" raced through the crowd. 

"And five… four…" the man next to me whispered, "three… two…"

"One."

Right on cue, a series of small explosions came from a nearby building. 

The crowd reacted immediately. Screams tore through the air; pandemonium broke loose. Everyone went every which way regardless of who they knocked to the ground.

I was just as confused as the rest of them. Had this been caused by that man next to me?

I didn't have time to contemplate this any longer for strong arms had wrapped themselves around my waist. The person attached to me jumped and I obviously went with them. 

They landed on the roof (and how someone could jump that high was beyond me) and ran from connected rooftop to connected rooftop until we were a safe distance away. 

They put me down and I found out that the they was actually a he. (Try saying that ten times fast)

And, if you'll pardon me, he was _hot_. 

He was short, but in a cute way. His hair was three different colors: white, black, and dark blue, spiked at an impossible angle. But the most disconcerting feature was his blood red eyes, which were glaring heatedly at me. 

"You're not Yusuke," he commented dryly.

Well, I don't know when I'll write another chapter. Prolly whenever I'm at a stand still in Rainy Days. How was it? 


	2. Nothing But Sand

**_Adhesive_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh. 

A/N: Now that I've got another chapter of RD pumped out, I thought I'd update this one. I thought I'd get this out before I went on vacation…

Warnings: This story is shounen-ai. 

            I have the worst luck ever. 

            "You're awfully pretty for a guy," Idiot #1 leered. He was your typical thug; big, muscular, stupid. 

            "I see you're not," I replied coolly. Best not let them see they were getting to me. "Now, is it really necessary to tie me up? This is rather uncomfortable."

            "Uh…" So were the words of Idiot #3. Sorry, were there too many syllables in that sentence? I was spared verbally bashing him by my mysterious savior, who was perched in the corner. 

            "You could be a possible threat." He had ignored me and the Idiots until now. 

            "If I was a possible threat, then why did you rescue me?" I inquired curiously. 

            "I thought you were Yusuke." 

            I shut up after that. The Idiots didn't, but now they were taunting some innocent sand rat. This particular sand rat was actually cute, unlike most of the race. It was round and its little legs were sticking out of its sides. It had a mop of strategically placed black hair on its head. He/she/it also had comically large eyes that were staring at me with a "feed me" look on its face.

            I shifted uncomfortably. Mr. Short-Dark-and-Handsome had taken me here after the daring rescue and discovery that I was not "Yusuke." We were quartered in a dingy little shed with broken furniture and a dirt floor. I briefly wondered where the door in the corner of the room led to. I wasn't particularly curious if it contained my demise. 

            The little sand rat hobbled over to me, having left the Idiots clutching their fingers and moaning like the end of the world was near. 

            "Hi little fella," I whispered to it. Short-Dark-and-Handsome's ears perked up a bit at that. So maybe I wasn't normal, talking to a sand rat, but I needed to do _something_ to quench my boredom. 

            He/she/it gave me its "feed me" face again, looking utterly pathetic in doing so. 

            "Sorry, I can't feed you right now. I'm kinda tied up. So what's your name?"

            "Are you amusing yourself?" S-D-a-H asked sarcastically.

            "Shut up," I grumbled half-heartedly. Turning back to the sand rat, I said with flourish, "I shall name you-"

            "Puu! Where are you?" the same man whom I had been seated next to at the execution shouted. 

            The sand rat scrambled eagerly over to him, chirping energetically and pointing one of its short legs in my direction. The man laughed and patted it on the head. 

            S-D-a-H hopped from his place to stand in front of the man and said, "We got this guy instead of you, Yusuke. What should we do with him?"

            Yusuke grinned. "You're the one that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, correct? What's your name?"

            Yusuke was the only person who had been polite to me the entire time. Could I trust him? "Kurama. My name's Kurama." 

            There was a slamming noise (originating from the door) and a loud shout. "YUSUKE!" 

            Said Yusuke cringed and S-D-a-H shot him a pitying look. "Keiko," they said simultaneously. 

            "Before you get beat up, what should we do with the prisoner?" S-D-a-H questioned.  

                 "For one thing, untie him. Feed him. By then, I should be free to-" We never found out what Yusuke would be free to do because a hoard of people crowded into the shabby hut shouting, rough housing, and generally making a lot of noise.

            Another loud "YUSUKE!" resonated and the noise died down. Unfortunately, the owner of the voice, most definitely a female, did not.

            "YUSUKE, YOU IMBECILIC IDIOT! _**YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!_** DOES THAT REGISTER IN YOUR SMALL BRAIN OR DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? I SWEAR, ONE OF THESE DAYS-" It was the same girl who had pleaded with the guard.

            Yusuke muttered something incomprehensible in his defense, which just set the girl, Keiko, off more. In fact, she reached out and hooked her fingers around his earlobe securely and pulled him out of the hut.

            Silence reigned until I leaned over, now untied, and asked a red haired guy standing next to me, "Are they always like that?"

            He laughed, his voice somewhat hoarse sounding. "Oh, Urameshi always gets his ass kicked by Keiko. She's the only one who can keep him in line. They'll be making out in about five minutes!" He laughed again.

            "Oh." 

            I would have stood around and studied the hut more extensively if it weren't for a blue haired girl bouncing up to me. 

            "Hi! You must be a new member, right? We've got a good ceremony planned! We almost lost all of our special task force in the process, but we got that orb-y thing from-" The girl greatly resembled a pixie, if I do say so myself. She could have passed for a fairy on Halloween if, in fact, I knew what Halloween was and it actually existed.  

            The red headed guy standing next to me cut her off quickly. "Botan! He's not a new member! This is the guy Hiei rescued instead of Yusuke!" 

            "Oh…" Botan looked lost. "OH!"

            I would have asked what the "orb-y thing" was but I knew when to keep my mouth shut. Asking probably wouldn't earn me a free meal from these people.

            "My name's Kuwabara. Just ignore Botan," At that point he shot her a well-placed death glare that sent her scurrying. "She has a mouth larger than the Queen's palace."

            "Nice to meet you. My name is-" I started to tell him.

            "Kurama. I know; I heard you talking to Urameshi."

            We lapsed into silence after that, watching the festivities. For such a small hut, this place sure could hold a lot of people. It seemed there was some kind of party going on. Could it have something to do with the special task force that was almost lost?

            I continued to contemplate this idea before discarding it as none of my business but that didn't stop me from scanning the crowds to see if I recognized anyone. I met one pair of eyes in particular, a pair of blood red ones that watched me with a deadly look on their owners face.

* * * 

            It's nighttime now, but I couldn't sleep. The door in the corner actually led to a dining room and sleeping quarters. People pretty much forgot about me after that because of the food and of course, the Larose. [1]

            Once everyone was fed and watered, they began to migrate towards the room we had first been in. I was going to follow but Short-Dark-and-Handsome, whose real name is Hiei, stopped me and pointed me towards the sleeping quarters. 

            Now all I can hear are the low murmurs of voices and this strange whirring noise. Curiosity is driving me nuts. Then I feel the unmistakable urge, the burning in my groin. 

            Damn, I have to pee like a racehorse. 

            Luckily for me, the "meeting" just got out. I spotted the familiar cotton ball of red hair and called out, 

            "Kuwabara, where can I relieve myself?"

            "Just go out that door," he pointed to another door. "That'll take you outside. Just go around the left side of the building and there'll be a place you can 'relieve' yourself."

            I followed his instructions to a T and as I headed back to my pile of blankets called a bed, I heard the outlandish whirring noise again. 

            As they say, curiosity kills the sand rat.

            I made my way around the building back into the front door. At first glance everything appeared somewhat normal. Well, as normal as a room that has recently held a lot of people can look. 

            The noise was definitely louder. But it seemed to be the strongest nearest the far left-hand corner. I guessed it was coming from the black lump.

            I crossed the room swiftly. When I reached my destination (which did not take long) I realized that the infernal noise was coming from a round, egg-shaped stone next to it. The lump was, in fact, Hiei. 

            Against all better judgment, I reached out a touched it. I would have to say that that's the stupidest thing that I've ever done. Really. 

            It flashed brightly, bright enough to most likely wake up Hiei and then dimmed again. But instead of returning to its original state, it was pulsing with light.  

            …

            I was right. It woke up Hiei.

            "Uh… I think I broke it…" I whispered meekly, holding it out towards him. 

            He stared at me. 

            "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

            Instead of freaking out and biting my head off like I thought he would, he shouted, "Yusuke! Wake up!"

            A few minutes later, Yusuke (as well as half of the people in the building) appeared in the doorway and sleepily asked, "What's going on, Hiei? In case you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the night."

            He didn't answer, but pointed to me and the orb. 

            Are his eyes supposed to be that big?     

1 = Chateau Gruaud **Larose is, put simply, a kind of wine. **


	3. Just A Grain of Sand

**_Adhesive_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I laugh.

A/N: Ah, foo. Just review or something. *innocent smile* I'll give you a glo~mp! Oh, and this'll seem like it has nothing to do with anything, but trust me. It's vital. 

This chapter is dedicated to **Demi Darkshade because she's awesome. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** Many people have been confused about this chapter. IT IS NOT A CONTINUATION OFF OF THE LAST ONE. This chapter was to place a couple of vital characters where they had to be. The next chapter will pick up where the second left off. Well, in essence. **
    
    **I live a life that's sheltered**
    
    **I'm constantly alone**
    
    **I'm pointing out my weakness**

**There's an emptiness at home**

**~Spiritfall, "My Reason"**

_"Genkai, oh wise Genkai, can you tell me what my future will be?" cried a young girl. She was innocent still. The horrors of the sand had not taken anything from her. She was dressed in the normal garb of the Commons, yet… there was an air about her._

_            "Come on, sis. We don't have time listen to an old hag like her," a boy called to the girl. She turned, obviously not ready to comply. _

_            "I'm older than you are, Kuwabara. I want to know what's going to happen to me, to us!" she shouted passionately. _

_            Genkai watched this with an amused eye. Her services were free to some, expensive to others. This girl would certainly be interesting to read. _

_            The boy sighed, exasperated. "Shizuru… I'll be at home."_

_            "Okay!" she chirped. She gave her brother a brilliant smile and made the sign for I love you, two fingers intertwined. _

She smiled briefly at the memory. That old hag had been truthful. Who would have thought that _she was really royalty? ___

Queen Shizuru twirled a piece of hair around her finger in boredom. Palace life was so repetitious. Especially when you had incompetent subjects. They couldn't even protect a simple Orb!

She wondered what had brought about the memory of the deceased fortune-teller. It was many many years ago that Genkai had told her she was actually a person of importance and to attend the Service of the Orb. 

            Yes, the very same Orb that had recognized her blood was stolen yesterday. And her minions could not find the perpetrators.    

            Just as she was entertaining the thought of having them all beheaded for something to do, a pounding came at the door. Through the infernal banging, she heard a faint cry of, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Please open!"

            Thoroughly startled, she motioned for the servant in the corner to open the door. 

            A boy, dressed in the clothes of a page, ran in, practice sword still in hand. 

            "They've found him! They've found him!" he wheezed pathetically, before collapsing on the floor in front of the dais.

            "Very well," she replied, sweeping the long material of her dress off of the chair. With a haughty swagger, she exited the room and once again awed the two present with her astounding beauty and royal nature.

* * * 

            His heart was cracked and bleeding, unable to sustain anyone but himself. His words bit all they touched and his eyes were hollow. 

            His nimble fingers reached out and plucked a juicy fruit from a stand to his right, vendor none the wiser. The juices left a trail in the dirt on his face as he took a bite, savoring the flavor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw kid with a red band tied around his waist. 

            A red band meant Bloodhounds were in the area. 

            The Bloodhounds were a particularly nasty gang. He thought he had lost them when he moved here, yet it seemed they were not yet ready to give up their claim on his head. 

            Would nowhere he went be safe?

            Casually, he brushed his silver hair to veil his face. Taking on the demeanor of broken resident, he attempted to hobble past the member. 

            Every bone in his body became more alert, tingling with energy. Noises were magnified. He could hear the vendor he had just stolen from shouting at some poor innocent over the fruit he had stolen. Cloth rustled and birds sung. Gossip became a faint buzz in the back of his mind as he concentrated on getting back to his hideout. 

            But to no avail. 

            "There he is!" The lookout was a new recruit, albeit a sharp-eyed one to be able to pick him out without ever having seen him before. 

            Instantly his head shot up, and a critical eye took a moment to scan the area for a possible escape. Preferably one not barred. 

            He saw none.

            Not that it mattered, but he had finally found a decent place to stay and he was growing rather attached to it. He didn't need to make a scene and get thrown out of the city. Or worse yet, get caught. No matter how much younger than him the Bloodhounds were, they were a nasty bunch.

            Taking a deep breath of the humid air, sand burning the insides of his lungs, he decided on a plan: run like an idiot.

            It took a moment to get his feet working. His mind hadn't a route to follow so his legs were hesitant to move. But after that initial frozenness, he was off. 

            Past the fruits, sidestep the lady with the-, jump over the barrel, stick out tongue at th-, punch Bloodho-, under the canopy, through the tent, out the exit, past the cart, ignore officer, dodge-

            _The night was cool, much a relief considering how hot the sun had pounded everyone earlier. _

_            He wasn't glad because it was a respite from the endless heat. No, it would make his job easier. A cool night would mean a more relaxed watch. And no one in their right mind would keep windows closed on a night like this._

_            Which meant that he wouldn't need to pick the lock to get into her room. _

_            Leaping nimbly from roof to roof, he quickly made his way to the seer Genkai's house. _

"This woman is very dangerous. I need you to… silence her, if you know what I mean."

            "I don't kill old people."

            "The pay is considerable."

            _All it had taken was the mention of a large sum of gold and he had accepted the job without a second thought. Now, though… he regretted it. Not only did he not like using his skill for assassination, he had heard of Genkai – then again, who hadn't? – and wanted to get his future read._

_            He reprimanded himself for letting his mind wander on a job as soon as he realized what had happened. With a start, it came to his attention that he was _very_ near the prophet's household. _

_            As he had predicted before, her windows were wide open and the guards underneath it were dozing peacefully. With stealth born of long training, he crept through the window, landing silently on the plush carpet. _

_            The old hag was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyes closed in what looked like a deep trance. He allowed himself a smile; his prey wouldn't feel any pain. _

_            "I've been expecting you," she whispered harshly. _

_            "Feh," he snorted. "Like you'd expect something like this. Tonight you die." _

_            Her piercing black eyes snapped open and they stared straight into his soul. He was drowning, water was flooding up his nose, through his mouth and he couldn't breathe and he floundered helplessly-_

_            Then she began to speak, faded pink hair blowing gently in the breeze from the window. Her voice was thick with the traces of a trance._

"A single grain of Sand, floating so casually in limbo. It echoes with the silence around it.

For such a small small thing, it holds tremendous power. 

Only The One holds the key to unlocking it and saving the souls of the doomed. But The One's path is not defined. One misplaced foot… and the entire world will suffer for it." 

            _Her words chilled him to the bone. He was drowning and on fire all at once and the water was choking him, fire burning his skin and they intermingled until all the pain was one and he was The One. He was fighting and killing and losing and betraying and hurt. It hurt so badly. But he was The One and he wasn't. He was ripped in half and the burdens fell to him but not to him. _

_            He screamed. Screamed until his throat was raw and he couldn't scream anymore. _

_            With pain and fear blinding him, he struck out wildly. Although he couldn't see, his aim was true. Genkai fell bleeding. His job was completed. _

            "...think awake?"

            "Don't…" 

            "You… sure?"

            "Yes."

            It was like being underwater. Images swam before his partially opened eyes. Words were muted, only half registering in his foggy brain. 

            Someone held a bit of wine to his mouth and he drank greedily, some staining his chin where it dripped. It had the intended effect. His vision cleared and the stupor of his mind vanished. 

            "How are you feeling?" A red-haired man asked. His eyes were kind as he leaned over the disabled boy. 

            "Better," he snapped reluctantly. The man appeared to be relieved and a small smile of satisfaction graced his face. 

            "I'm truly sorry for running into you at the market. My name is Kurama. What is yours?" 

            The boy appeared to weigh his decision carefully. Kurama could tell he was from the streets. Anyone could. His silver hair was ratted almost beyond identification. His amber eyes held the look of a killer, cold and dangerous. 

            "They call me Youko," he offered offhandedly. 

Yes. Erm, sorry about the horrid "prophecy". See, I'm no good at writing ominous things. The stubborn thing insisted it be mysterious. But at least, after god knows how long, the third chapter is out. I'll try to get the fourth out soon. 

Feedback: Reviews make authors happy. Happy authors equate to no WIP. 


	4. Watching You Closely

**_Adhesive_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: I own it. I really do. 

A/N: It's official. This story hates me. (I gave you life! You're not supposed to hate me!)

_I save the day_

_I save tomorrow_

_So I can run away…_

- Move, "I Save the Day"

 It was so quiet at night. So peaceful. All four moons were full, a very rare sight, and the sand was calm. An ocean of sand, stretching forever. Such a fickle mistress it was, dictating the life of many with a casual hand. While the tranquility soothed me, Hiei was alert and tense.

We had guard duty. I'd been watching for roughly seven hours straight with no rest. I was blinking sleepily while my companion showed no signs of tiring at all. Without meaning to, I fell into a light doze. 

_The orb pulsing in my hand slowly died out and I hoped to God that they wouldn't kill me. Yusuke had a slightly incredulous look on his face and his eyes had grown almost comically wide. _

_Sluggishly, the people dropped to their knees and bowed their heads so that Hiei and I were the only two standing. A murmur ran through the kneeling men and women, a murmur of respect in a tongue that I could not understand._

_Frantically, I turned to Hiei and asked him, "What's going on? Why are they bowing? Why did the orb glow when I touched it?" I would have liked to ask more questions but he motioned for me to be quiet, turned on his heel, and swept into the "dining room."_

_We sat in silence. I fidgeted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to ask just what the hell was going on. Hiei's eyes bore into me and his dubious gaze was driving me insane. The stupid little shrimp! "Stop it!" I screeched at him. "Stop staring!"_

_He grinned sardonically and was about to say something when Yusuke and Kuwabara opened the door, both of them bowing to me. All the anger and confusion drained out of me and left me feeling like a limp, empty water skin. The look on Yusuke's face was overjoyed and blissful._

_"What's going on?" I asked immediately. Kuwabara opened his mouth to answer but Yusuke signaled for him to be silent. Even in this state, he was not careless. He swept around the room, checking for anyone listening. His search yielded nothing._

_"You are the One."_

Hiei poked me. Blearily, I opened my eyes and gave a tired yawn, ignoring the annoyed looks he sent me. 

I resumed my watch duty even though it would be almost impossible to sneak up on this hideaway. Behind us was a stream, a rather pathetic one, but a stream nonetheless. They were hard to come upon so this was a prime spot to set up. On the other three sides of us, there was sand and nothing else for miles and miles. 

The hut was small but still held a tremendous amount of people. I had asked Yusuke about it and he said they'd found an underground cavern carved by the stream (when it was bigger, that is) and built into it. Therefore, they could maintain the front of an abandoned little shed while still housing all of their comrades. 

After I'd determined that there were no immediate threats, I settled in. Being the One was a little weird. Yusuke and the others believed there was some sort of prophesy out there telling of the coming of the One, how they would save everyone from the Queen, and apparently how they would return this world to the prosperous and green state it had been in before the sand took over. I had no idea how I was going to do any of that. They informed me that I had powers that we would never be able to comprehend. 

They believe so much in me but I can't do half the things they expect of me. I have no powers. No matter how hard I try, I can't be their hero. I can't save the day. 

I can't help but to think that the orb was wrong. 

Hiei poked me once more. "You are _not_ going to fall asleep again." He glared at me but I could tell that it was only half-hearted. Maybe it was the serenity of the night but he didn't seem nearly as prickly as he usually did. 

The feeling led me to talk to him, actually talk to him, for the first time. "Why does this group want the Queen to be overthrown? She's not all that bad, is she?" 

He pondered the question for a while. "She's not what she appears." He answered finally. "I'm not the one who can answer you best. If you really wish to know, ask Kuwabara. The Queen is his sister. He can adequately tell you just how much of a mess this queen has made of our politics."

We sat in silence for a while longer. The questions and doubts that had been haunting me ever since I found out that I was supposed to save the entire world slowly disappeared. I felt relaxed. For the first time, I felt at home in this hodgepodge place. 

I felt rather than saw Hiei shift uncomfortably next to me. By peripheral vision, I noticed him open and close his mouth, like he was debating with himself. I waited patiently, sensing that this was important and he was not to be pushed.

"Kurama," he began. It was the first time he had ever said my name and it rolled off his tongue like liquid. A melodious sound that made me swoon. I shivered and resisted asking him to say it again. "There's another… prophesy."

I nodded, but something on the landscape had caught my attention. There was light behind Hiei, a violent orange one. It was fluctuating, pulsing. It was alive. I was transfixed by it, utterly captured and drawn in. 

"It is… that I'm supposed to… fall in love with the One… that is to say, with you." 

But I didn't hear him. The light was calling to me and I was following. I was there and I wasn't because nothing was familiar and it was all so confusing. _Kurama__… Come to me, come with me…_

I could see the light, as if it were right in front of me. It was a loud orange, pulsing, because at the center, there was a heart. Beating, beating, and beating. Dictating and controlling and beating. 

And I saw lips, moving silently, spewing forth words and ideas that were dangerous. All I knew was that I must destroy the beating, must make it stop. Must make the words stop and to do that I had to stop the pounding. I charged; the only thought in mind was _destroy it, destroy it now!_ And it was screaming at me, screaming at me to make it stop, to run away. There was danger here! 

An arm snaked out and caught me, shoved me out of the way of something terrible and dangerous. A wave of relief spread through me but it was short lived. The arm, oh-so-gentle before, was crushing me. Alarms went on in my head as it started pulling me closer and closer to the pulse. 

My thoughts were in tune with it, my screams in time. I tried desperately to stop. I tried to shout something during the brief silence between pulsating and couldn't. I couldn'tcouldn'tcouldn't and it wasgoingtokillmeandmakemesomethingelse and I wasscaredandterrified and

I. Couldn't. Get. Away.

Someone was calling my name and I vaguely registered it but I was too far gone to notice. 


End file.
